Titanfall: Zombies
by Golden Sheath
Summary: (Experimental fanfic) After a battle between the IMC and Militia on an important factory planet chaos ensues as a mysterious new Bio weapon is unleashed bringing the dead back to life, in order to servive this new and deadly threat the remaining IMC and Militia forces must work together in order to not only servive, but to find out what this new Bio weapon is and destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

Titanfall: Zombies episode 01

I do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

 **AN/ Hey guys Golden Sheath here, so this story came to me in a dream and has been at the back of my mind for weeks now. I just had to write it up, please understand this is an experimental fanfic so I have NO IDEA how successful or unsuccessful this story will become so feedback and constructive criticism will be welcomed but please, no flames.**

 **I'd like to send a warm shout out to Bobby Redshirt he's my partner in this story so we will be working together from now on, I will be using my OC, Travis Mercury from my other Titanfall story, The Losing Side, while Bobby will be using his OC Kax Autto from his Titanfall fanfic, IMC's winter soldier.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

 **IMS Colossus Kax Autto**

Here I was sat down in the middle of another drink, it had been very boring in the IMC lately. The Militia had been strangely laying low only attacking the smallest of IMC outposts and colony's with the minimal amount of men and Titan's, that also immediately disperse whenever IMC reinforcements arrive.

It looks like things might be starting to calm down in the Frontier, but I know from personal experience that it only takes a spark for the inferno that is the war on the Frontier to start all over again. Sometimes an uneasy peace is worse than war it can be said here now more than ever.

I took another gulp of my whiskey and started to think about what had happened since Demeter and the loss of the Hammond Robotics facility, that was when the IMC was on the ropes. There were uprisings in multiple colony's under IMC control, some people in the IMC like that traitor Ex-Vice Admiral Graves immanently lost faith and left the IMC like how Blisk put it "Changing sides like changing socks" and immediately joined the Militia.

From there the remaining pilots of the IMC were pressed into battle after battle at increasing odds of losing as the Militia ran rampage across the Frontier, it was only recently the IMC was finally starting to get things under control again.

Kax was immediately thrown out of his train of thought when an IMC pilot came crashing into the bar next to him making Kax actually jump out of his skin and spilling some content of his drink.

"AND THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR FUCKING KILL STREAK!" Kax heard a familiar voice shout, looking over he saw his equally hot headed and badass friend Travis Mercury walking with purpose up to the IMC pilot who was getting up.

"Travis!" I shouted "How many more times do I have to say this! No fighting in the bar!"

Travis turned and looked at me "What?! he pissed me off!" The IMC pilot who getting up launched forward and punched Travis in the face, but Travis quickly recovered and sent a kick into the IMC pilots stomach Travis then tried to sent a elbow into the IMC pilots neck before wrapping his arm around the neck as well to perform a perfect choke hold, the IMC's pilot however with a grunt did the same to Travis and twisted his body making both men fall to the floor.

"Little punk!" said the IMC pilot as he tried to jump on Travis.

"Shithead!" Travis replied swinging punches.

"Break it up!" another IMC pilot was trying to break up the fight.

I looked around the bar and you would think on an IMC ship everything would be disciplined and this fight would never happen, but things have been so boring lately that the IMC grunts and pilots that were watching the fight didn't do anything to stop it, in fact some of them were enjoying it especially the grunts.

Sighing I drank the last of my whiskey and assisted in breaking the fight up grabbing Travis and pulling him away, I could here the disappointed tuts and sighs coming from some of the IMC grunts. I dragged Travis out of bar I've lost count of the times I had to drag Travis out of a bar fight...or any fight at that wasn't against the Militia.

I threw him against the wall and held him there "Seriously Travis you'll be banned from the bar at this rate, you keep pushing your luck and someday I wont be here to pull you out, get your head out of your ass"

"Yeah yeah thanks mum" Travis replied sarcastically, pushing back.

"What you want me to change your dipper now?" I said with just as much sarcasm

"How about you kiss my ass" said Travis getting free "Whatever, I'm going to the gym, you coming?"

"Might as well, might not get another drink at the bar because of you " I said

"Kax you drink too much" said Travis walking away towards the gym.

The two pilots walked through the underbelly of the IMC flagship until they reached the gym. It had everything you could ask for weights, treadmills, bar's for pull ups, benches to lift they had it all.

"Alright!" beamed Travis "The gym, a place were real men hang out"

"You better leave then Travis, your far too young" I said sarcastically

"I'll belt you one if you don't shut the hell up Kax" threatened Travis with a small grin on his face.

Travis and Kax started a warmup on the treadmill, running in intervals for the first fifteen minutes then a solid run for twenty when they were done Kax stepped off.

"I'm going onto the weights" I said motioning to a bench with multiple weights along the side.

"Cool, I'm going for a full cardio workout I'll be with you in a bit" said Travis as he set the treadmill to a thirty minute run at an increased pace. While Travis was running I laid down on the bench and grabbed some 20kg weight holding one in each hand and against my chest, I pushed them upwards making them do a *clink* as they hit one another.

Closing my eyes to concentrate I did three sets of thirty before changing to 40kg and from there do four sets of forty, me and Travis used to do bets on how many sets we could do weather it be press ups, sit ups, pull ups or weights Travis and I would bet half our pay on the result, I was well built athletically while Travis was built with almost inhuman amounts of endurance so the result would always be close.

"How much you up to then?" said Travis now standing next to Kax, Kax opened his eyes to see a slightly panting Travis who was covered in sweat.

"I'm *grunt* almost *grunt* done" replied Kax now slightly struggling to lift the weights as he was on his final set. Travis took off his shirt and jumped up onto a pull up bar, he them started doing pull ups at a steady pace making them look easy. When I was done with the wights he put them down felling the burn in my arms, I snuk a look at Travis's face and body. His face had a scar running from the top of his right eye down to the top of his right cheek, as well as a scar that ran from the center of his left cheek down to his chin, he had medium length brown hair and brown eyes, his body had quite a few scars and burns on it but he also had a lot of evenly toned muscle everywhere. Not that I didn't, I was one of the top pilots of the IMC for a reason, my perfect skill with the GA24 rifle made hme both feared and hated by the Militia, thus almost loved by the IMC.

Giving me the nickname "The Blue Sentinel"

I was also a master of Titan combat earning well over 30+ Titan kills ever since I joined the IMC and had the strength, speed and athleticism to back it up, I have short blond hair and green eyes and had nowhere near as many scars on him as Travis did, hell I was there when Travis got some of those scars weather that be him engaging a Militia pilot or multiple Militia pilots, A Militia Titan or if Travis was being EXTRA stupid multiple Militia Titan's...

Travis was reckless but dammed effective, he was hot headed and brash which annoyed me somtimes, but the IMC needed Pilots like Travis despite him being still generally young he put his body on the line over and over again in order to achieve victory...Travis was a motor...a motor that never quits no matter how many bullets get shot at him.

Kax saw a female IMC pilot stare at Travis as he did his pull ups, Travis's eyes were closed as he focused on breathing while did his pull ups. The woman was staring at Travis with interest until she noticed me looking at her, I tilted my head in Travis's direction and raised my eyebrows smirking the woman blush slightly and looked away making me slightly chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Travis

"Oh nothing" I replied

Once the two were done working out at the ship gym they went too and cooled of in the showers before coming out refreshed, from there they got changed into fresh clothes it was straight to the armory.

"Travis I said it once I'll say it again the GA24 rifle is by far the better weapon than to the CAR SMG it's got far better at accuracy and obviously better at range" I said to Travis as we walked into the weapon area and picking up a GA24 rifle

"But at close quarters the CAR SMG kicks the GA24 rifle's ass and can hold it's own at at medium range" said Travis as he picked up a CAR SMG and inspected it.

"That depends on the pilot Travis, at close quarters a trained pilot like me can snap up my rifle at close quarter combat and hopefully take care of any situation that comes and the is the attachment known as Match Trigger for the rifle" I said

"Hopefully? Kax we all now that you suck at close quarter combat ,why not just give yourself an R101-c Carbine or maybe a Spitfire LMG if you can handle the recoil." replied Travis

"Travis...have you taken the stupid pill this morning?"

"What crawled up your ass and died?" asked Travis

"The same B.S. that comes out of your mouth, is your ass jealous?"

"How about I shove my boot so far up your ass you'd be able too taste my shoelaces for the next two weeks" retorted Travis sizing up to me

"God damn Travis you didn't fall out of the stupid tree, you were dragged through the Moron forest" I replied not backing down.

"Hah, your insults are about as useless as a kitten condom"

"That ain't funny but your life?...now that's a joke"

Travis was about to retort again when the ship alarm went off.

"ALL PERSONNEL TO STATIONS, ALL PILOT'S TO THE COMMAND BRIDGE". "REPEAT ALL PERSONNEL TO STATIONS, ALL PILOTS TO COMMAND BRIDGE". said the Ship A.I.

Me and Travis immediately ran to the command bridge wondering what was going on.

* * *

 **AN/ So there first chapter done, next chapter will be more intresting and fun to read.**

 **For now peace out and see you guys soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Titanfall Zombies Episode Two

Neither I nor Bobby own Titanfall

* * *

 **Bobby Redshirt:** I want to thank Golden Sheath for the opportunity to work with him to try out his knew idea. I hope you all enjoy the our turn based chapters. If you like my style of writing, please check out and review my other story Golden Sheath mentioned earlier, IMC's Winter Soldier. tank you readers and Golden Sheath.

 **Travis POV**

Our bickering of weapon superiority disappeared faster than a blast of an Arc cannon. As the armory was well away from the command bridge, (Don't put the ammo keg next to the captain's chambers) we had a ways to hustle, Kax wasn't as fast as I was when we raced down the corridors. I delayed my pace just enough to let the old warrior catch up. Kax wasn't exactly old just old in the IMC.

Though I was conscripted into the IMC at the tender age of seventeen, Kax has seen many more combat missions than I have and had somehow survived the numerous defeats handed to the IMC by the Militia. He had to be around his mid twenty's. And if that ain't old I don't know what the hell is.

Well, except Blisk. He's a down right, fucking twenty-four foot slab of crust, with putrid cheese and then drenched in a in three day old piss bottle left behind the pub.

Kax and I were the last ones to get to the command bridge. A Specter signaled Vice Admiral Spyglass that all IMC pilot's were present. It gave us the order to proceed into the briefing room were the twenty-four foot slab of cheese mentioned prior was waiting for us.

Some of the Pilot's (including the shithead I had a fight with) were munching on biscuits to soak up the alcohol in there systems, others were rubbing there eyes to try and get the figments of space dreams out of there heads.

Commander Blisk stood up at the head next to Vice Admiral Spyglass and finished typing a message into his battlepad, he looked up and his steel, gray eyes met ours. His South African accent as hot as the Smoldering battlefields on Earth he was born on. Some Gray might have been coming out near his eyes from his imposing blond hair. The dude was also a prick, if the old man wasn't so jacked in the upper body and his military rank I would seriously batter his head in with a rock.

"Pilot's we have just received a distress call from the Beta planet Enjex, if you have never heard of it nor have any idea where it is, don't feel bad. It is one of the few factory planets we had managed to keep a secret from the Militia, aye. But despite our victory at Zone 18, they somehow managed to find it's location. The factory is extremely Important to the IMC strategy on the Frontier, The factories produce massive amounts of of Automated infantry, Titan's, Titan weaponry, Biological weapons and Goblin jump engines".

"The Militia have already began there assault but they probably know we are coming so they are holding the majority of there forces back in reserves as to not be caught in the open. Our mission is simple, people. Land right on top of the Militia, beat them back off the planet, and engage and destroy the Militia fleet in orbit."

"We have nearly a thousand Specter and grunt units coming down on the surface to back you up. But don't think you and your mates are invincible. The Militia has proven to be a worthy adversary far as illiterate as they are. Even though I don't like any of you that much, It looks bad on monthly reports going back to the board of directors if we have to many pilot deaths. So don't not be doing stupid things to get you killed. I'm talking to you Mercury."

We locked eyes as half the pilot's in the room turned to look at me, I have quite a reputation in the IMC I am known to do crazy if not downright stupid thing's on the battlefield, yet I'm always kicking ass while doing it.

I give Blisk my usual cocky smirk in reply, I could already seance Kax's eyes roll to the left as well as a few chuckles or sighs from other pilot's.

The moment was over and Vice Admiral Spyglass's gyros in his legs whirred as he stepped forward. It's voice linked with the speakers in the briefing room so the robotic purr of hid voice blasted into our ears.

When Vice Admiral Spyglass stepped forward and initiated telling us about the technical aspects of our operation, I saw a few pilots actually straighten up in there seats. What did they expect that fancy tin-can to do? Tell the board of lazy pilot's? I could hardly stand the IMC sometimes with their regulation bullshit constantly clogging up everyone's buttholes. But the IMC wasn't the Militia-and that is all I need.

Vice Admiral Spyglass, the successor after the deserter Marcus Graves, began to explain high command's plan in (his, hers, it's? Whatever the hell robot parts installed down there) voice. I could tell Spyglass was trying to dumb down the technicalities so much that even grunts could smile and nod there heads.

 **"As Commander Blisk mentioned, this planet is important to future IMC operations on the Frontier. Or main task will be to Secure the Specter and Titan facility's and production plants. Our secondary objective is to scuttle the biomedical and bioweapons plant next door after we retrieve the research documents. The planet is owned by a partner of the IMC, the EBP, the Experimental Bio Program, but I am sure they will not mind if we destroy their most expensive establishment."**

That got a few laughs out of some of the pilots. One of them was me. Kax shot me a hot look out of the corner of his eye but I didn't mind. He can get as serious as he likes but we are the same rank so I honestly don't two spec's of crispy shits about his opinion. To many times Kax tells me, "Travis, isn't it time you started acting like a professional? Amateur antics like that belong in the Militia".

His criticism nearly bought him a big fat lip courtesy of my right set of knuckles, I knew I could knock him around easily since I found out about his apprehensiveness to close combat. But the guy was strong as a ox. he lifted weights just a few pounds below me despite him being older and he had proved his toughness to the battlefield.

Spyglass then continued, **"Pilots, exactly five minites after our jump is completed we will be deploying Goblins to drop you off at the southern perimeter. This is where the resistance id believed to be heaviest based on reports from IMC personal who are holding out within the factories. The units in the main assault will include Jackson's Hammers, Sanders Black Balls, Jun's Savages and Copper's Hornets. A secondary attach force will be deployed with the first wave to provide support on the western perimeter. this includes Alonzo's Aztecs, O'Malley's Dogs and Rezetti's Double Fists".**

Sergeant Rezetti's gave a cheer and a high five to his not-so-enthusiastic squad member. A young pilot named Private Jensen, only he was the only survivor of Rezetti's squad besides Rezetti himself. But the crazy dark haired barsted still liked the most dangerous missions. Spyglass had still not motioned my squad so I might be stuck in the reserves in case the Militia dragged this out into a battle of attrition. That made me happy but a little bummed. I hated missing a good fight, and the IMC was sooner to give an outpost up to conserve what they rather had than fight for every square inch the Militia cared to bleed over. Yet, this planet sounded pretty important to high command, so much to deploy a majority of their Human pilots, a valuable, dwindling resource of the IMC. Spyglass then finished the plan.

 **"Sergeant Reynoso and her Crows until will be separated from the main attack force to gather the research data from the EBP headquarters then destroy the facility. The IMS Collosus will make the jump alongside the fleet exactly twenty-two minutes. You have that time Sergeants to prepare your pilots are prep your Titan load outs. Are there any further questions?"**

Of course no one asked a question. My question was kill for a hefty bonus from the board of directors?

"You heard the boss, pilots, ready up!" Blisk held his clenched fists and we cleared out of the briefing room.

Reynoso waited for all of our Crows to come to roost not far from the command bridge. Eight of us were gathered in our sliver IMC pilots jackets with the bird emblazoned on our shoulders. There was me, Kax, Alice who was Kax's girlfriend, she was holding his hand, Harris, some badass gay dude, Jennina, a woman I actually come to respect, Ricard, a crazy red head and Onely who was just some new guy to our squad.

Sergeant Reynoso called us to attention

"Senores and senoras, we are going to be separate from the main attack force so I want everyone to be traveling light for speed. I can't tell you what we need to take but we need to be moving faster than usual, pilots. I want us to get into EBP get the information downloaded, and get the hell out of there. We have no reason to linger any longer than we have to. I've updated my Titan load out suggestions to your pilot helmets. Since we won't be calling our titan's down until later, I see a good opportunity to flank the Militia and roll them up like a carpet. That's why I want to get the info and dejamos. Any questions?.

Ricard raised his thick, muscular hand. His grew his long red hair longer than IMC regulation length but his massive shoulders dared any officer to contest him. "Sergeant" he said in a low growl, "Do we know if the Militia has infiltrated the bio weapons buildings yet? I don't like traps of that kind."

"As far as we know Ricard, no. But the situation on the ground is changing every second until we arrive. My suggestion is to stay frosty".

Jennina raised her hand

"Yes, Jennina?"

"Will there be any automated building defenses?, with valuable data there are extra security precautions"

"That is a good question...I will check up with Commander Blisk to see if he knows anymore about building defenses"

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah I got a question" I reply

"What is it Travis?"

"I know were fighting Militia, but what are the quality of the troops they got down there? will they just be regular grunts? or will they be Marauder corpse...and will they have Specters with them?"

"Our forces on the ground report a sizable amount of Militia grunts with a few squads of Specters, as for Marauder corpse, they also have a few of there grunts and pilots down there. Our defense forces are holding them for now but they won't be able too for long" replied Reynoso

She looked around and no one else spoke.

"Bein, then get to your quarters, ready up, I will see you at the Goblin in hanger P-511 in ten minutes."

Ten minutes and twenty eight seconds later, all of us were strapped into the Goblin. I drummed my fingers along the barrel of my CAR SMG My eyes scanned the roof as the engines fired. I wished the pilot would hurry the fuck up. I never been in the controls of one, but I am sure a Goblin would be an absolute breeze compared to trudging around in a Titan.

Titan Piloting: imagine being cramped into a leather coffin (The IMC made sure their pilots died in comfort). Then have as much information blasted into your senses as if peddling the Interstellar Stock Exchange. and while all the crazy shit of battle, bullets and death are being pumped into your skull at a million miles an hour, your body is twitching and reacting like a double brass drummer in a heavy metal band.

So yeah, worrying about flaps, jets, and just altitude in a Goblin couldn't be too bad. Speaking of Titan's, I uploaded my Atlas Titan with an Arc cannon load out into the drop bay mainframe from my helmet.

I looked across the walkway and saw Kax chewing a piece of gum at a furious rate with his fist's clenching and releasing slowly.

I grinned at him "Relax mate, just in and out. A lot like your love life"

I could feel Kax's eyes narrow at me from behind his helmet. His girlfriend Alice looked away so he wouldn't see her chuckle.

"Half-cocked rescue plan's have bloodied us on more than one occasion"

"Half-cocked?, hell I'm fully loaded Kax, the only thing missing in this mission is a Militia pilot's ass wedged around my boot"

Kax lowered his gaze and stared at his clenched fist, I heard him mutter "Yeah, piss on the Militia"

"Amen Brother!" I shouted before Sergeant Reynoso stepped between us "Cut the chatter!, the ships boys are about to engage the Militia fleet. We are about to jump into the atmosphere. get in the game Pilots. We are going in hot"

The engines became louder until a flash blinded me for the moment as my body felt like it went inside out, then back together again. Those jumps never felt good. As the blindness abated and the stars left my eyes the Goblin shock and vibrated .

"Large amounts of Anti Aircraft fire. Please remain clam until we have come to our destination to disembark"

Crap, I forgot that the IMC have all of landing craft driven by robot's now. I preferred the early days of war, when there was a pilot up in the cockpit about ready to piss his pants as he screamed at us "Holy shit there's so much flak! get the hell off my ships you crazy basterds!"

Ah, those were the days...war ain't what it used to be.

Rockets and Anti aircraft fire continued to rattle our decent. It was strange to see so much resistance from the Militia when we were in the Goblin outside of the main invasion force. The robot pilot said to us in the hull, "Danger protocol force us to execute high altitude jump in ten seconds."

Sergeant Reynoso was the first out of her seat and tapping our shoulders "Vamos, pilots! hit the ground, get to that building and get to cover!" she went to the ramp as it opened, just as it came down a stray bullet hit her in the shoulder. She fell down with a grunt. Ricard tried to reach for her but she shrugged it off and tore a chunk of metal out from her shoulder plate, while getting back to her feet. Then the badass bitch pointed out of the door, "For peace on the Frontier" and out she went

Me and Kax would be the last to leave the ship. Reynoso wanted a crazy kid with an itchy trigger finger and I systematic planner at the backdoor. I shouldn't have to explain who the shooter was and who the thinker was, both of us watched Alice and Jennina run through the hull and into the wild, grey sky.

Kax and I looked at one another and nodded and took one step to leave the Goblin when a rocket or the hand of god smacked the ship, and threw it upside down. Shrapnel shredded through the hull and fire bathed our body's. I thought this was it when a force landed on my head. My big regret was seeing Kax's ugly ass face as the last thing i saw on this side of the universe.

I opened my eyes and a big breath surged into my lungs like a punch from a heavy weight boxer. I coughed as Kax took the emergency air mask from my mouth. He slapped my across the face a few times and wiped the blood from my eyes with his thumb. i was once again saved by The Blue Sentinel. Rain clouds swirl above his head and he had one hand holding his trusted GA24 rifle.

"Come on, Travis" his strong German accent piercing the rain "We are exposed out here. We have to move" I struggled to sit up when Kax said something that sounded way too out of his character. Not just that but a fearful tone i never knew to emit out of him. It sent my whole body zero to the bone.

"What the hell is that?"

With as much strength as I had right then and there, I turned by damaged body around to what he was looking at and...my eyes widened.

"Sweet Merciful Buddha...what the fuck?!"

* * *

 **AN/ So yeah chapter two is out, Me and Bobby hoped you licked it.  
**

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Titanfall Zombies episode 3

I do not own Titanfall

My personal thanks goes to Bobby Redshirt, my work partner for this story.

* * *

 **Travis Mercury POV  
**

My eyes could only stay widened and my mouth agape as I saw the scene in front of my eyes...there in front of me and Kax was a swarm...a swarm of Militia drop pods, Goblin dropships and Titanfall's. They were the main force of the Militia Blisk and Spyglass were talking about, don't get me wrong the Militia always had numbers on there side for every one of us there would be 2-3 of them...barsterds.

But this was numbers both and even Kax the old warrior had never scene before, it looked like the heavens on this crummy planet had opened and Armageddon had come...Woo hoo...as if the shitty rain wasn't bad enough.

"Come on Travis" said Kax snapping out of his trance quicker than I did "We got to move".

I looked at my mini map and it looked like our squad had landed south of here, right where the EBP headquarters was. We had to link up and that was where Kax was heading now.

I kept up with Kax and ran into a building for some cover, we ascended the stairs to the top level and looked around. We had a clear view of the surrounding area, the EBP headquarters was just ahead on a road which led to it, there were other buildings and checkpoints nearby as well as mud and craters...lots and lots of mud and craters. Oh we also saw the giant cluster fuck of Militia descend to the ground, hell the ground shook with the amount of drop pods and the Titan's slamming into the it.

The Militia main force had just arrived and they already have torn this place up. They must want this place destroyed bad...

Me and Kax were almost taken off our feet however when a Militia Ogre Titan came crashing to the ground next to us, that and some other drop pods as well.

"Let's get inside" I told Kax.

Me and Kax took cover in one of the rooms of the building as the Militia Ogre walked around in the mud outside, we could hear militia voices rapidly ascending the stairs. Kax and I nodded at one another and got ready, we were both behind cover and with our weapons drawn we had waited until the second the militia grunt had entered our room and opened fire taking down two out of the six grunts that were in the building with us.

A third grunt blind fired from door way and a grenade was chucked into the room, both I and Kax hugged our cover as the grenade exploded filling the room with shrapnel, Kax then aimed carefully and shoot at the door way, the armor piercing rounds could barley get through the thick concrete on the wall of this room but easily through the wooden doorway. As screams of lethal wounds filled the I closed in for the kills, I sprinted forward to the door and with speed I found and slaughtered the remaining Militia grunts that were still there wounded or still standing.

Kax meanwhile was flung forward by a shock wave as the wall he was closest to exploded from a cluster missile hitting it, damn...that dude can fly. Kax quickly got back up and we both ran too the roof, the Militia pilot inside the Ogre Titan definitely detected our weapons fire on his radar and was spraying up the building with XO-16 Chaingun rounds.

"Follow my lead!" I shouted to Kax as we got to the roof, I sprinted forward and jumped off the roof of the building and onto the Militia Ogre as the beast was demolishing the building with it's XO-16 Chaingun with an Accelerator attachment.

But as soon as I landed on the Ogre, the Militia prick inside deployed Titan Electric Smoke so I had to get my ass off immediately after I got on, as the Militia Ogre turned to face me I jumped into some nearby cover which was a fairly deep crater. The Militia Ogre then shuddered as Kax threw an Arc grenade at it from the roof, taking this opportunity I got out my Sidewinder and got up out of cover, I let loose a barrage of mini missals upon the Militia Ogre...while running right at it.

I felt the sudden feeling that Kax was face palming right about now.

Inside the Militia Ogre the Pilot laughed and moved his Militia Ogre Titan forward out of the Electric Smoke, an easy kill. The Ogre aimed it's XO-16 Chaingun and fired at the approving IMC pilot. Kax meanwhile had jumped off the building, used his jump kit in the air and landed on the Militia Ogre and while I stopped firing, activated my cloak and leapt out of the Ogre's firing line. Kax tore off the Militia Ogre's circuit panel and with his GA24 rifle fired into it's circuitry.

The Militia Ogre began to try a futile attempt to throw Kax off while I opened fired with my Sidewinder again, I noticed a number of Grunt and Specter squads nearby. I shouted and waved them over, some of them had Archer Heavy Rocket Launchers, and with a lock on, four rockets screeched at the Ogre all hitting and causing great damage.

But as if making the Ogre angry, it ignored the IMC Pilot on it's back and fired rapidly at the grunts and Specters. It's XO-16 Chaingun spitting bullets blasting apart flesh and metal alike.

"Get down!" I shouted to the remaining grunts as the Specters easily got tore up. Two of the grunt's did take cover but were blasted to pieces by another cluster missile sent by the Ogre. Kax quickly noticed the Electric Smoke emitters on the Ogre were ready to use again, so classically the old warrior stuck an Arc grenade into the dent of the circuitry he made and jumped off right when a new cloud of Electric Smock appeared.

The resulting zapping of the Arc grenade made the Militia Ogre fall to one knee and the beast was also peppered with Sidewinder rounds and Rockets. But still the armored hulk got up...only to be split in half by a Plasma Railgun round. The hulk of now burning metal slumped to the ground.

Both Kax and I blinked.

"Hello Sweeties" a humerus and goofy voice filled our comm. It was Harris in his Stryder dashing towards us.

"Damn it Harris we had it under control" I replied back through the comm

"We? seriously Travis?! running head first towards a Militia Ogre?!" I heard Kax complain.

"I distracted it and lured it out of the electric smoke, so you can get on top" I replied

"At the risk of you own life Travis, seriously you need to grow up. Didn't you listen to anything Blisk said?"

"Do you want me to give you a fat lip?!" I warned.

"Alright gentlemen you can argue later right. But now I've come to pick you up, Reynoso is with the other fighting at the facility, mount up." ordered Harris

Sighing for different reasons both Travis and Kax mounted up on Harris's Stryder and sped off.

* * *

 **Kax Autto POV**

"Sergant do you read" I asked on the comm, Me and Travis were on the top of Harris Stryder nearly at the factory, Reynoso replied.

"Glad to see you and Travis made it out ok, the main battle is underway and we've got Militia swarming everywhere" she said, bullets could be heard flying by on the comm.

"I have your position on my Mini map me and Travis will cover you from the roof tops".

"Copy but we need more Titan support, Travis call in your Titan and back up Harris" ordered Reynoso

"Yes mam" replied Travis jumping off the speeding Stryder.

As Travis became out of site I jumped off Harris's Stryder and started to wall run on. Gaining speed I jumped from one wall to another ascending from building to building until I jumped into a room where it had a large hole that overlooked the battlefield.

I could see almost everything from here, I saw my squad they were inside a different building firing outwards along with IMC grunts and Specters. Militia forces were rushing the building, taking cover behind anything they could find before moving up. Militia Pilots were also entering the building from the sides and there were three Militia Titan's approaching from the west.

IMC forces were putting up a brave fight no doubt, I could see rockets being shot out from the building as well as many sparkles of weapon fire. This was at the outskirts of the factory...I wonder when that battle raging inside the factory was like?. But worryingly it was dwarfed by that amount of Militia fire coming at them.

I proned, controlled my breathing and aimed my GA24 rifle at what appeared to be a Militia sniper pilot on top of another building, he was standing on his own with no cover and was armed with a Kraber sniper rifle.

I rolled my eyes, rookies these days. A single shot from my GA24 rifle to the head and the Militia sniper hit the ground dead, his blood mixing in with the rain that was poring down.

That's Twelve head shots.

It was then I decided to try and thin out the horde a little bit, aiming elsewhere I shot at a group of Militia grunts who were charging forwards killing five of then with five shots. Next I saw a Militia grunt standing on top of a car wreck and throwing his arm forward, in a charging order to his fellow grunts, one shot from my rifle and that stupid grunt flew off the car to the ground.

I continued to thin out the horde until my accurate fire along with the IMC counter attack which was IMC grunts and Specters charging out of the building and onto the street that the Militia was on, the Militia attack began to waver, some Militia grunts began to retreat. That was when two Rocket Salvo's came and hit the building. Hard. a lot of the fire coming from it instantly stopped.

Worry hit me like ten tones of bricks about my squad and as a Militia Atlas and Stryder Titan came into view firing at other buildings held by the IMC, I instantly got out my Charge Rifle and aimed at the Stryder since that was the weaker Titan, the Anti Titan Weapon charged and lit up as it was getting ready to fire. A second later a beam of energy hit the Stryder that did damage to it's shields, a second built up shot and I made the Militia Stryder Titan stumble to the side.

Suddenly I cursed in pain as a Longbow DMR round hit me in the shoulder, I cloaked and rolled into cover. ignoring the pain I got up and sprinted to the other end and out of the room I was in. I jumped down a large hole on the floor and in the wall that was obviously made by a few 40mm shells and two more Longbow shots barley missed me, this sniper had almost got me while I was in cloak at range...that takes skill.

I looked on my mini map and aside from the other red and blue dots that were nearby, I thought the sniper that was hunting was me was in a position to the east, that's where I have to go. Suddenly Onley a fellow IMC pilot came up from downstairs.

"Kax, you heard from the squad?" he said with slight panic in his voice.

"No I haven't not since I saw that rocket salvo hit there position" I pressed the comm in my ear.

"Sargent Reynoso, do you copy?" I call out

No reply.

"Anyone in this comm frequency come in over"

Still no reply. until I heard an Angel.

"Kax, *cough *cough* were fine those rocket salvo's just incapacitated some of us, *cough*" came the reply of my girlfriend Alice.

"Ok stay were you are, I'll come to you as soon as I've gotten rid of a sniper. Kax out" I said on the comm.

"Come on Onley we gotta go" I said. The other IMC Pilot nodded as he reloaded his suppressed R101-c Carbine. We both jumped across to another building and immediately spotted a Militia pilot armed with a Hemlock BFR, he immediately spun around and opened fire, me and Onley took cover behind two walls as bursts of bullets whistled nearby, we both returned fire and the Militia Pilot ran for it obviously not liking his chances.

Onley chased after him but as he passed another hole in a wall created by an explosion, a single Longbow shot rang out and he fell down, groaning as he did so.

"No!" I shouted rushing over to aid him but another shot silenced him for good.

Creeping up next to the wall I quickly looked out, a female Militia sniper pilot was in a building some distance away. I went out the very direction I came in and began to wall run some more. I activated by cloak out of instinct as the building I decided to run to was nearby to the area the Militia sniper was in. With speed I flew into my intended building that will give me a decent line of sight to take out that Militia sniper from the side, as I quickly made my way throughout the building I was in checking the corners as I did so too make sure there weren't any Militia hiding for ambushes until I found the spot I needed, I got into position and...the female Militia sniper was gone...

As I turned away I saw a flask of red and orange just behind me and I immediately dove to the far corner of the room, just as three more shots missed me. The Militia pilot was looking for a new place to snipe from so that was obviously something I couldn't allow. Quickly, I got up and fired down the corridor where the female Militia Pilot was, I managed to get her elbow and she yelped as she turned away. I sprinted off behind her. I will not let her get away.

When I ran into the room she ran into a leg came out of nowhere and hit me in the face, almost knocking me off my feet and as I quickly came to my senses a sidekick came and got me in my throat, pinning me to the wall. There was the female Militia sniper Pilot, holding me in place with her leg as she was about to fire a B3 Wingman in her left hand. I slapped the Wingman out of her hand as it fired, the bullet hit the wall inches away from my head. I then used my palm to smack the Female Militia Pilot's knee cap away that was chocking me. With fresh oxygen entering my veins I sent out a punch at the female Militia pilot who easily dodged it but I then rushed forward and sent a knee into her gut, despite being temporarily winded the Militia Pilot blocked another one of my punches and she twisted her body to get behind me.

 _"No you don't!"_ I thought as I spun around and sent and elbow into her face but she responded with a high knee, my head snapped back as it got me in my chin. The wind was then knocked out of me as the Militia pilot jumped kicked me to the ground. Trying to suck in as much breath as I could I tried to get out my Hammond P2011 pistol but the Militia pilot jumped on me and tried to grapple the pistol out of my hand. I head butted her a few times to make her just groggy enough to kick her off, as she did she dived for her B3 Wingman.

As she grabbed it and spun around I aimed my Hammond and fired out four rounds. The female Militia Pilot's body now laid there bleeding out. Dead.

 _"I hate hand to hand combat"_ I thought as I got up breathing heavily as I did so, damn did that high knee and jump kick hurt.

As I got up the whole building shook violently almost making me fall down once more.

I looked out of a window and it was a Militia Atlas that was responsible for the building shaking, it dashed through the entire building making a giant hole. The Militia Atlas was armed with an XO-16 Chaingun (Same as the previous Ogre) and it was shaking violently under Arc lighting. While the Militia Atlas continued top dash away an IMC Atlas armed with an Arc Cannon walked with porpoise through the hole the retreading Militia Atlas made.

The IMC Atlas then raised one hand at the Militia Atlas and tilted it's fingers towards itself as if to say "Bring it"

The Gunwing emblem on the IMC Atlas made instantly know it was Travis inside that Atlas. The Militia Atlas powered up it's Damage Core and opened fire, Travis's Atlas dashed to the side powering up it's Arc Cannon as it did so and shot a bolt of lighting at the Militia Atlas, making it shudder in response. The Militia Atlas released a rocket salvo at Travis's Atlas and he blocked it with his Vortex shield before flinging it back, the Militia Atlas dashed away from the incoming rockets at it's XO-16 Chaingun rounds punished Travis's Atals's shields up to a point where Travis put up his vortex shield to catch any more rounds being shot at him while launching a Cluster Missile.

The Militia Atlas put up a Partial Wall to block the Cluster missile and the rounds being flung back at it so Travis had to rush the Militia Atlas while charging up a powerful Arc cannon shot, I meanwhile had left the building and got to the roof of another building right next to it and I had got out my Charge Rifle and began to charge it up.

With the Titan fight meanwhile the Militia Atlas had managed to hit Travis's Atlas with another Rocket Salvo, that damaged the his Atlas at the front. So Travis dashed and swung round a massive rock that was sticking out of the ground, activating his damage core and charging up another shot.

When the Militia Atlas came into sight again, Travis's Atlas lit itself up with extra damage power and hit the Militia Atlas with a fully charged Arc Shot. The Militia Atlas while shaking with lightning that had drowned it's shields and had caused some damage, was then hit from behind by a built up Charge Rifle shot right on one of it's weak points causing to stumble forward. Travis then launched another Cluster Missile at it removing heavy chunks of titanium plating, another Charge Rifle shot at one of the Militia Atlas's weak points and the Titan began to light up indicating a nuclear ejection.

Travis's Atlas immediately dashed away and charged up one last Arc shot, and as the Militia Atlas's Pilot ejected out of his Titan while it exploded with hell fire and brimstone, Travis's Atlas fired his Arc Cannon and zapped the Militia Pilot in thin air. Disintegrating him immediately.

I whistled under my helmet before remembering about my squad. And as the building I was next to collapsed (thanks to that giant hole) I began to run to my squad jumping from roof to roof, but I then saw the same Militia Pilot from before armed with that Hemlock-BFR in cloak chasing an IMC pilot while wall running, I got on one knee steadied my breathing and fired a single shot that hit the Militia Pilot through his chest making him fall tem meters to the ground.

Travis then contacted me

"Hey Kax your about to have a lot of company heading your way, the Militia know of your position and are sending Pilot's and Titan's after you. Hang on I'm on my way."

I ignored the unease that rising in my gut, me being "The Blue Sentinel" ment that the Militia hated me for the amount of Pilots and Titan's I have destroyed and killed, It was like this in Zone 18 where the Militia would send dozens of there soldiers and Titan's after me and only me...being famous on the Frontier surely sucks at times.

I looked at my mini map in my helmet and sure enough, there were descending amounts of small and large red dots coming at my location...terrific.

I quickly sped of towards my squad I certainly don't want to face that horde of Militia alone.

* * *

 **AN/ Sup? Hope you licked. R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

Titanfall Zombies episode 4

Me and Bobby do not own Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

 **Travis Mercury**

I pushed the controls of my Atlas forward. I needed to get to Kax in time before the Militia overwhelmed him. Harris had taken his Stryder to see if he could locate Sargent Reynoso and the other clones pinned at the research facility.

Dusk was setting in but I didn't need to have monitors on within the cockpit yet. That last kill had gotten me pretty jazzed. As my Atlas with my Gunwing emblem thundered across the battlefield, I wish I could flip a switch and jam some heavy metal into the cockpit. Then again, surviving the battle was important enough to go without music.

But some From Ashes to New, Disturbed or Five Finger Death Punch would be pretty badass right now.

I could see my shields flickering against the near harmless small arms fire from Militia Grunts. I didn't have to worry about that now, my OS wasn't blathering warnings on and on. I just had to be cautions about too many grunts in one area. They could tear apart my Titan like a bunch of hungry animals. Not like how Spectres crawled on there big brothers like I saw at Cooperate. The black Spectres machines ripping the Titan apart piece by piece. No, the grunts with combined firepower were like lining up against a firing squad with no handy cloak.

A thud echoed in my cockpit, the footfalls came from the top. I was about to start dashing around in a frenzy trying to get this potential enemy pilot off, but then the call came in.

"Hold on, Travis! It's me Kax. Let's get out of here because the Militia id flooding this place."

"Man, Kax, you have a terrible habit of letting anyone know who you are."

"I'll take that into consideration as I ponder the philosophy of identity next to my fireplace-now hurry up and let's go!"

"Okay okay, geez, learn to lessen your fears a bit."

My Atlas titan turned with my Arc cannon half charged to face the line of grunts. They screamed, broke off to escape, prayed to there last god, and all I did was let go if the trigger.

The manifested Lightning bolt latched onto five grunts and whipped through their soft bodies. Their skeletons could be seen for a second before the electricity overloaded in all of them in a flash to bright to look at, they were obliterated from the Enjex, no longer courageous or scared.

"Well, that's that" I said at the absence of small arms fire.

"Yes, your fancy lightning gun is very impressive" Kax sounded bored but his voices was dripping with sarcasm. "Now Alice and the others waiting on us."

"Oh yeah. Right"

Things did not look good at our arrival. and Unfortunately, I didn't think Kax and I were going to make it any batter. Militia forces had set up all around EBP Headquarters where our crew of crows were held up. They had grunts galore, Multiple Titans and even deployable cannons. A new little weapon deployed by the Militia. Big baby 25mm cannons that landed by drop pods on the battlefield had set up a instant defense point for all Militia forces, it even had a minor Vortex shield. but those were details, I was already running right into the middle of the fight.

"Travis! I am still out vere ja know!"

Ha ha!, Kax's German accent really came out when he was scared

"Hang on Big Blue!, This is a one way ticket to EBP Headquarters my man!"

"Oooh Scheiii-!"

The Militia knew what we were doing when a blast from my Arc Cannon took out three grunts and damaged the shields of a pissed off looking Militia Atlas. The Titan pointed it's Triple Threat grenade launcher at me and Kax, before he fired a Cluster Missile at a Militia Stryder getting it's attention as well. Why did I do this? I'm not entirely sure, but it got my blood up more. The sensations and reactions racing through my hands and feet faster than I can think put an ineffable high into something deeper than my heart. Like a Stim shot through the collarbone .

Also Just one little Militia Atlas vs an IMC Atlas is just really unfair for the Militia Pilot.

Three Triple threat grenades lobbed towards me. The Stryder hand a Quad Rocket and was already dashing around to get around my right flank. I dashed my atlas to the side and actually got closer to the Stryder. More grenades were coming in but the range was not close enough to do damage yet. In the corner of my eye the Stryder was rushing in, thinking it had an excellent flanking opportunity. Wrong-o.

I let out another blast of my Arc Cannon at the Militia Atlas that liquefied it's shield's to it's bare armour underneath. The Arc cannon wouldn't do much damage to that now, but that wasn't my concern at the moment. Just as the Militia Stryder was In range to destroy my Atlas, I dashed to the right again and drove the elbow of my Atlas straight into the face of the Stryder.

The Titan's Oc James spoke in calmly British man's accent over a spot of tea, combat and enemy fire be dammed. "The faintly pilot has left your Titan"

Sure enough, the monitors of my cockpit triangulated the clocked friendly Pilot of the Militia Stryder, my Titan instruments couldn't pick up Kax's outline but a blue rectangle hung over the Militia Stryder like a halo. the fire then came. I took a several rapid volleys of Quad rockets as Jeeves succinctly informed me that my shields were down.

Triple Threat grenades were landing at my feet but my dash had recharged and as the Stryder aimed again for a volley of rockets, I dashed against the grain. I turned around and let loose another blast from the Arc Cannon. The Stryder's rockets went into the distance and the Arc Cannon had even connected a Triple Threat grenade and damaged one of the knee servos of the Militia Stryder along with it's shields.

*POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP*

Kax's GA24 rifle gnashed into the top of the Militia Stryder with alarming speed. I was pretty sure Kax didn't have a match trigger on his gun but the old soldier could empty a clip with incredible speed. Flames erupted from the top of Militia Stryder, and it's pilot's frustrated commands came jauntily and late since the internal hardware and minimal armour was being turned into hamburger. Now was the time to strike.

I used my second dash and once again evaded the triple threat grenade's on the ground. But as a last act, the Militia Stryder popped electric smoke so I had to back out. I turned my attention to the Militia atlas sprinting at me reloading it's grenade launcher. Jeeves told my that the Militia Stryder had been destroyed so now it was time to focus all my attention to this bully.

Unfortunately when I was wreaking the Stryder the Militia Atlas I engaged first had recharged it's shields. a barrage of Multi Target Missiles came from the shoulder of the enemy Atlas, I tried to bring up my Vortex Shield in time but it was only capable of catching a few of the missiles that came at me, the little recharge of my shields disappeared and the structural stability went from 71% to 45%.

"Warning" Jeeves quipped "We have taken major damage. I suggest we find cover"

"Oh Yeah!? just where the fuck would some cover happened to be Jeeves?!" I snarled in reply.

My Arc Cannon let out a direct hit on the Militia Atlas and got most of it's shields but the Militia pilot inside was still coming for blood; despite electric bolts dancing all along his hull and cockpit. I launched a cluster missile and it hit the enemy Atlas right on the nose but it took the damage from the explosion it ran right through it. The Triple Threat grenade launcher was now fully loaded and pointed at me.

I tighten my grip on the controls. "That's how it is? bring it bitch"

The grenades came at me as I backed up. I brought up my vortex shield again and caught all three grenades circled in the open, left palm of my Atlas. I did not fire again and dashed to the left and was partially obscured by the friendly electric smoke cloud. yet I tracked it and released the grenades into the cloud, they exploded and sparks flew of the Militia Atlas's armor.

The Militia Atlas squatted down into the electric cloud and I admired the smart thinking but I was charging the Arc Cannon as the cloud didn't last forever. The enemy blindly shot grenades out to try and hopefully take out my legs. I easily maneuvered away to the right side of the cloud. I then took back my admiration of this Militia Pilot.

Why?. when the electric smoke dissipated into the dusk sky of this terrible planet, my enemy had to reload all out alone in the open, I unleashed a full charge from my Arc Cannon and the Militia Atlas stumbled taking a hit from the broadside. While the pilot was disorientated with pixels all across his monitors, I dashed and threw a hard hook at the front of the Militia Atlas. The rotating orb of red lighted cameras located in the Militia Atlas's chest was crumpled and wedged against movement. The green and orange Militia Atlas threw a blind backhand that I dodged without effort. It continued to throw punches even though for the Pilot's vision permanently to the side, like fighting a guy with an eye sewn shut with blood.

And how I relished the warm slick of blood on my knuckles.

I could see the panic in the movements of the Atlas. It continued to swing wildly as I waited for my shot.

There!.

I lifted my leg of my Atlas and kicked into the side of the leg servos of my enemy. It went down to a kneel stance and I smashed the butt of my Arc Cannon into the metal shoulder. Before an escape could happen, I held the Militia Atlas down with one arm and reached into the cockpit to terminate this fight. The knuckles broke through the damaged cockpit like wet tissue paper and out came the disorientated Militia Pilot into the open air. His Atlas fell like a useless pile of scrap. Jeeves suddenly interrupted.

"Take caution good sir, three more enemy Titan's approaching"

I turned my Atlas towards the incoming Militia reinforcements. My Atlas must of looked like a kid that had just taken candy out of a jar. The Pilot in my Titan hand was now struggling to get free.

"You Militia savages want him back? Sure, wasn't that much competition anyways"

I cooked backed my arm and released the Pilot like a sideways pass on a basket ball court. He didn't go too far but his armor protected him as he skidded and bounced on the ground.

He sat up and let out a breath of relief to be alive-until the foot of his buddy's Militia Ogre Titan came down on top of him...haha.

I lifted my Arc cannon and aimed into the middle of the approaching three Militia Titan's, an Ogre, and Atlas and a Stryder. The Ogre stumbled into his Atlas comrade realizing what it just stumbled on. I was just about to release the trigger when a flasher came across my monitors with a trail of vicious sparks. I released the trigger and nothing happened. Red light's filled the compartment and Jeeves started talking about ejecting for my safety. A doomed black and yellow bar filled my sight. It was then I realized that my Arc Cannon and the right arm of My Titan was laying on the ground, severed by a Plasma Railgun round.

I flicked the thermal switches in my cockpit and didn't mind as the sparks rained down on my gloves. I used one hand to make one more gesture of good sportsmanship, while the nuclear detonation charged. My Atlas with one arm put up a middle finger.

"It's been real, but I gotta jet" I say and ripped the lever between my legs. The cockpit popped open on the top and the rocket seat launched me into just before my Atlas turned into a mini wasteland of death.

The three enemy Titans had evaded the blast radius and looked up but I was already wrapped safely in the cloak of invincibility. My pilot boots absorbed the landing from two hundred feet and I ran past the line of Militia grunts and Specters firing at EBP Headquarters. Kax's Stryder in auto-titan was standing in front of the building firing it's XO-16 Chaingun but standing there dumbly taking a heap of fire. He must already be inside defending with his girlfriend.

"Travis, how you doing out there?" Speak of the devil...

"Yeah, I'm almost at the rally point, cover my entrance at the front doors."

"You got it. Let them have it, Alice"

My cloak exhausted and flickered off. I was now exposed to hundreds of Militia grunts and Specters with those nasty, new 25 mm cannons. But from the window right above my head a Spitfire LMG opened up a can of whoop ass onto the Militia positions. The vicious bark of the powerful bullet rounds peppered and made them either duck there heads down or took there heads right off there shoulders. Incoming fire still bit at my armor as I dove into the broken door and rolled into cover of the desk. I closed my eyes to gather my breath and put my fingers on the mic button on the side of my helmet.

"Alice, thanks for the cover."

"No problem Travis. Now get up here. Our day on this planet isn't going to get better by any stretch of the imagination."

I was suprised to find myself sucking air as I scaled the stairs that let out from the main lobby and up to where Alice and Kax where waiting.

"That was some good piloting out there, Travis" Kax said and playfully slugged my shoulder.

I shrugged. "I learned from the best but urgh. your left jab could use some work there sensei"

Kax knew he wasn't good at hand to hand combat like me and knew that he didn't like it so he just shrugged off the insult by just saying,"Let's get over there, Reynoso is waiting on us."

We didn't find Reynoso in a good mood. She was leaning over a grunt techy on one of the computer terminals. I noticed pilot boot was gone from her left leg and was wrapped around her ankle was a bloody swath. She turned around at the sounds of our footsteps and sour was wrapped around her face.

"Just where in the world were you two? I had to send Harris to pull your sorry ass out of the fire"

"The dropship was shot down during our jump and we were thrown off coarse, Mam." replied Kax replied promptly, unshaken by her hostility.

A violent blast rocked the entire building and I checked once again my Car SMG and my Hammond P2011 pistol in my holster.

"Fine" Reynoso grunted, ostentatiously limping on the shot up leg. "We almost have all the data downloaded. Sorenson is setting up the explosives because we are torching this place once we leave. I want you on the north side, clear us a path to get through. The bad thing is we are leaving in a hot zone. The IMC has sustained massive casualties and we are getting out of here." We need to be one the Goblin dropships in one hour, or they are leaving us behind."

Reynoso limped closer and whispered so that the techy grunt wouldn't crap his pants just hearing the threat to others, "I am not going to let anyone make the Crows late again. Is that clear gentlemen?"

My eyes narrowed and I was about to tell her how late I was going to make her and where she could shove the tardy card when Kax's hand restrained my chest as if he knew the vile rebuttal was at my throat.

"Understood, mam." Kax said before turning around and walked out, me and Alice followed him. I rolled my eyes so hard at his lap-dog subordination.

We walked through the dimly lit halls to get to the north side of the research headquarters. Muffled sounds of warfare shook dust out of the ceilings and splashed our silver armor and plates. We passed Sorenson whistling a happy tune as she strapped a Satchel Charge to a large red container. If I knew what she was going to blow up, as we would find out later, I would of stopped her by any means; even if that meant shooting the sweet girl. Those red canisters labeled RED SULTEX were the four horsemen of the apocalypse-and Hell followed with them.

Grunts crouched and fired and blind fired above there heads. The building was barley holding up against the barrage of rockets and 25mm shells. It was meant for research, not for a siege. AN IMC Specter leaned against the wall grenade in hand, it blindly chucked the armed bomb out of the window.

"Proceed Pilot's" The robot chirped, "I will provide covering fire for you."

We ran in a crouch past the window and sure enough we didn't have to dodge so many bullets. We took and I glanced out at the carnage of the night. It seemed like millions of muzzle flashes were coming right at us with deadly volleys of tracers of orange and green. At least it had stopped raining.

Kax took a deep breath and tapped my chest "Okay, I am going up top to get a better vantage point. I still have my Stryder on the ground in case things get too messy or if Reynoso decides to move out I can cover you with that. Travis, can you stay here with Alice and watch her back? There are still Militia Pilots out there looking for a flanking maneuver."

You don't think I can watch my own back, darling?" Alice said to her boyfriend.

We three all have cloaking devices as our Tactical Ability, and none of us have Active Radar Pulse. We need to work as teams then with so many Militia coming down on us."

"Of course, Professor War" I said while he was getting ready to take his GA24 rifle up too the roof "Accept who's going to watch your skinny behind up there?"

Kax winked behind his helmet "I called in a few favors. Survive a few battles and don't be a Dick to everyone and you'll be amazed with what people can do for you."  
The Blue Sentinel hustled off into the fog of war. He didn't come close to answering my questions but instead took to his normal of lecturing me. I made the flapping lips of saying "blah, blah, blah..." with my glove and Alice chuckled.

"He's got a good point. You are respectful enough to me and Kax but fighting is all about helping each other win"

Another big blast shook the floors. Violent, sad memories of friends passed through with there mournful faces. I had trusted before, and It was only met with betrayal-betrayal to the Militia and death. So I leaned to fight and win this war on my own. I was the only person I could trust out there when things got hairy.

I threw a salute off my helmet and told Alice Reins that her advice was duly noted and I tossed the whole thing down the deep well of forgetful memory. There was plenty of room in that dark wastebasket of courtesy of kicks to the head and roundhouse hooks. But hey, you should see the other guy...

Alice loaded her Spitfire LMG with a fresh belt of ammunition and she activated her cloak. she leaned over the top of the window and scanned for the best possible target. She could only be seen by Pilots if they were looking for a fuzzy outline in the dark. The grunts and Titan's outside would be absolutely oblivions to her.

"See any Pilots?" I asked.

"Hard to say, I don't see any jumpkits firing out there. It's about as black as pitch out there. But there is one issue, you might need to burst out your Anti Titan Weapon out there.

"Damn-what's with everybody telling me what to do this mission?

"A lot of big scary Robots out there?" I tried mock in hysterical fear.

Alice adjusted her machinegun and on her shoulder to peer down the sight and said, "Let's just say the Militia came deep."

The Female machine gunner came back to visibility when she pulled the trigger and the wild buck of her Spitfire battered against her shoulder. She held down the trigger and the barrel of the Light Machine Gun resorted into a tight firing pattern to a tight fifing pattern. She swiveled her body about to make the laser beam of death across the Militia lines just like she did when I was running for cover.

"DUCK!" she screamed and both of us hit the deck. A 40mm shell slammed into the ceiling above us and plaster rained down on us. Too join the party was water from busted pipelines. Alice had the Spitfire dangling in one hand and she picked me up by the back armor plate. "Come on!, there's a cluster missile coming soon."

Right as we left the room, a deafening rocket began to burst repeatedly and send shrapnel all round us. The concussion from the multiple blasts pierced my ears and shook the marrow in my skull. The Cluster Missile ended and it seemed like the purest silence I have ever heard. I couldn't believe that was the kind of Ordinance I unleashed from my Titan all the time. Never had I been so close and intimate with that destructive weapon.

Alice was moving into the next room with her Spitfire. She turned back and looked at me. "Well, are you coming?"

"You fight Titan's like that all the time?" I moaned. "Because that was utter bullshit"

She nodded "Yeah, it's my job. kinda like taking on a bunch of big ol' bullies, you know?"

I shook my head. Give me a gun verses another guy with a gun any day of the week compared to this crap.

Alice and I worked through several windows and rained fire down on the Militia. I had even took the Sidewinder Anti Titan weapon down from my back a couple of times to empty the clip of miniature rockets all over the grunts. It didn't seem that effective but I'm sure I made at lest a couple of widows and orphans out there. I had done a bit of duck and dodge before. Except it was one of the scariest things on the Frontier. Taking on a twenty-four foot mechanical beast with a gun the size of your immediate family is no laughing matter. It gave my the shakes and made me jumpy to any sound coming on our flank.

It reminded me of Nexus...what a shit show that was.

For Alice though, it was just another day at the office. She knew when to duck and bail out of a room that was about to be filled with fire and death, and she somehow when she could empty an entire Spitfire magazine and then unload her mag launcher for good measure from the same position.

I was hoping some Militia would come after us. That's why I almost crapped my pants when sounds came down the hallway and I nearly blew Sargent Reynoso and Sorenson to smithereens. My sights were trained on them and everything but luckily Reynoso chided me with her Latina accent.

"Dammit, Mercury, Get that stupid gun out of my face. Conseguir su mierda juntos! now ready up, where going to push out of here."

I was happy to hear that. Finally get on the offensive on this fucking mission. However, Alice came over with soot and plaster all over her uniform.

"Sergeant," she said "I would advice against that. There are at least five Militia Titans between us and the factory."

"Well those Fucking Goblins aren't coming to pick us up here, they are going to the factory where the majority of the IMC forces are holding the LZ. Now I subject you get your pretty ass behind that Spitfire, and start clearing a way. Entiendes rubia?"

"Holy hell, I haven't seen Sergeant Reynoso this worked up since Demeter went down. That wound round her leg must of ripped more than her ligaments; it must of made a gash in her pride.

Before we knew it Alice and I were activating out cloak and Reynoso was sticking a huge Stim needle into her side. We jumped from the window and charged right into the fire. I was certain that we were all going to be chewed up, spat out and turned into dog food by the incoming fire but just as we hit the ground, Titans fell from the sky. Beautiful, enduring, white IMC Titans. We first saw an IMC Stryder Titan dashed from nowhere and fired onto a shielded Militia 25mm cannon with it's XO-16 Chaingun. The cannon never stood a chance. It was the intimidating Bull Skull in it's side which made me remember instantly who's Titan it was. It was The Blue sentinel's Stryder and Kax was inside.

It didn't take too long for Kax to begin dashing his Titan back and forth against the battlefield to smash Militia grunts and dodge incoming Titan fire simultaneously. He was largely outnumbered in the open. (As if that mattered) He just had to hold out until reinforcement can deploy. He was very talented at the controls of a combat Titan. Soon, Alice's Ogre landed with a 40mm cannon with burst fire and another IMC Pilot landed his Stryder with a Triple Threat grenade launcher right on top of a Militia Ogre who was unable to avoid the ten tone bomb...nice. It suddenly seemed like we weren't going to die on this crumby planet. But Fate can be a real Bitch when she wants to be.

I ran behind Alice's Ogre for cover as the footfalls shook the gravel beneath our feet. I ran and gunned down grunts and Pilots alike. Sargent Reynoso on the Stim flew right by me, jumped onto Alice's Titan just to wallrun off the shoulder armor and dive into a crowed of Militia grunts before she sprayed them all up with her EVA-8 Shotgun.

Wasn't our commanding officer limping on a bad leg a few seconds ago?

We were pushing through the Militia line like wet tissue paper. Kax bellowed the all clear on out mic's and all relaxed a tad. That was when one of the biggest explosions I have ever witnessed happened in front of me. A giant mushroom cloud erupted from the middle of the factory where we were heading. A moment of despair seized me and I slowed down to see the fire leap up into the sky followed by the red smoke.

"That must be them lighting up the factory" Reynoso's voice came over our mic's "Sorenson, detonate your charges."

"Right away, mam. In three...two...one ."

A concussion wave slapped my back and I turned to see a big ball of flame (Not quite as big as the one at the Factory) leap from the roof of the EBP Headquarters The windows lit up with orange flames and red smoke billowed the night sky. I looked up and that red smoke was filling the entire night sky. Those Goblin Pilot's/Specters were going to have there hands full, especially if this was going to be a hot zone extract.

However, the incoming fire had pretty much ceased. Since we smashed the Militia line, we had almost a free walk to the landing zone. The sounds of battle still grumbled in front of us but for once it looked like we might catch a clean break. But from those ominous sounds of war came out an even more chilling sound. It sounded like a giant sucked in his breath and let it out in a hurricane. A tremendous haboob of thick red cloud came barreling across the flats from the now wrecked Factory.

"Holy Shit, what is that? is that a chemical cloud?" An IMC Pilot panicked into the mic.

"All Pilot's get in your Titan's or activate the oxygen in your helmets, NOW!"

I hit the switch below my collar and the common air slicked away with a hiss and the helmet sealed shut around the bottom of my chin. For one terrible moment, you have no oxygen. Your chest want's to instantly explode because your brain is freckling out telling you that you are going to suffocate because you've heard stories of equipment malfunctions. The IMC may be known fro there lavish spending and research, but much of there equipment for soldiers is manufactured by the lowest bidder.

A cold gush of oxygen rushes it's face to my face and I am both surprised and relieved at the same time. The solid red cloud rushes over us and blokes all vision. I hold my hand in front of my helmet out of instinct and keep my eyes peeled for any surprise attacks. As the red smoke swirled around us, the mic's was oddly quiet. Now one wants to attempted breathing, even if they were strapped inside there Titan's or breathing air from there helmets.

Some of the smoke dispersed into the night sky but it was still difficult to see, when an IMC Pilot broke the silence.

"Sergeant Reynoso, ugh, well,"

"Spit it out, Pilot."

"Mam, we got movement."

"Where?"

"Due East, about a hundred yard's away"

"Open fire Lancel."

"But mam, we just cleared that area. There's no way Militia reinforcements would move in that fast."

"We are in hostile territory, now get in a defensive position and fire your weapon soldier." Reynoso didn't sound as much aggravated as she did tired.

"They're not firing, they're-they're coming right for us."

"What are you talking about, Lancel"

That is when the screams started.

* * *

 **AN/ my warmest thanks to Bobby Redshirt for this chapter. We both hoped you licked :)**


End file.
